


NPC

by Raeolu



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Adventurers, Gen, Landers, NPCs - Freeform, The Cataclysm, You have to wonder what the Landers were thinking, because if the Adventurers were freaking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raeolu/pseuds/Raeolu
Summary: Sara was at her stall when the Adventurers, in perfect unison, went completely insane.





	NPC

Sara was at her stall when it happened. It had been a fairly normal day, streams of Adventurers moving past on their way to who knows where. Occasionally one would come to a halt in front of her stand and ask to purchase something in their strange, monotone way.

It had taken some getting used to, setting up shop in Akiba. The first time she'd tried to haggle with an unnervingly blank faced elf, the old fishmonger next to her stall had just laughed.

"Ye ain't gonna get anythin out a' these ones, lassie," he grinned. "All they'll do's stare at ye with them dead fish eyes. Ain't nothin goin on in those heads."

All the while, the elf had just stood there unresponsive. Never so much as blinking.

"Ye'll get used to it lass," the fishmonger said, returning to his work. "Them's mostly harmless, anyway."

And over the next two years, she found that he was right. Sure, the Adventurers were kind of unnerving, but they were relatively harmless. It was as if they were puppets following a script, performing the exact same actions every time. Really, the only job complaint she could have was boredom. Until the Apocalypse, that was.

Sara had been absentmindedly listening to a blond Adventurer's request for apples, when she felt a jolt pass through her. She'd never been one for poetry, but it was almost like the world had shifted one step to the left.

The first thing she noticed once she regained her senses was the quiet. The Adventurer had stopped talking.

Sara shook herself off and looked up. She stopped short, words stuck in her throat.

The Adventurer was looking around, confused. It was physically turning its head. It was wearing an actual expression. Sara watched its eyes grow wide as it took in the busy market street.

And then it panicked.  
Sara backed away from her stall as the street began erupting with noise. Adventurers left and right began moving, yelling, reactingin ways they'd never before. The blond Adventurer from before turned its – his – eyes on her, angry, accusing. And it was too much.

The merchant fled, bolting away from the furious yells and crashing behind her as the mob began fighting among themselves. The streets of Akiba were in chaos, with both Adventurers and People of the Land swept up in the blind panic.

Spying a doorway, Sara ducked into one of the ruined houses that littered the city. She held her breath as a tide of voices swarmed past the opening, but none entered. Slowly, Sara slumped down against the stone wall as the noise grew distant.

Something was happening. Something big.

As she sat there and shook, Sara wondered if things would ever be the same.

 


End file.
